


Burning the Midnight Oil

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gadreel is a tease, Janitor!Gadreel, Language, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel is the new janitor at work and the tension between you reaches a breaking point.





	Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend over on tumblr

He had to be doing it on purpose, the fucker. There was no way someone made those kind of noises outside the bedroom on accident. All of his grunts and groans had no business in the workplace. That’s what you told yourself as you eyeballed his perky ass.

****The new janitor, Gadreel, was changing out a dead light bulb at the other end of the room. His muscular arms were stretched above his head, giving you a fantastic view of his biceps. You traced his form with hooded eyes; from his broad shoulders, down that firm torso, his narrow waist, and long lean legs. Hips like that were made to be nestled between a woman’s thighs. You gladly volunteered.

At least you would if he weren’t such a horrible tease. From day one, anytime you two were in a room together, he’d made it his mission to get a rise out of you. It was almost like he got off on seeing you flustered, which was probably the case. Bastard. And now was no exception; the litany of grunts coming out of his mouth had you flushed and turned on like crazy. How he managed to make changing a light bulb into something borderline pornographic was beyond you. All you knew was, you’d never been more aware of being alone with a man before.

Gadreel finally got the light changed and climbed down his step ladder, ass flexing in just the right way. You tore your gaze off of him at the last second, wary of him catching you staring. Going back to your own task, you could feel the weight of his eyes on you. From the corner of your vision, you saw him fold up the ladder and make his way toward you with confident strides. He stopped before you, eyes fixed on your face. You slowly looked up, willing your expression to a more neutral one. When it became obvious that he wasn’t going to make the first move, you spoke up. “Hey Gadreel.” Smooth.

“Hello,” he responded with a voice like honey. “Working late again? That’s three nights in a row.” He memorized your work schedule? That was unexpected.

“Yeah, well, lots of stuff to catch up on. You know how it is.” You mentally congratulated yourself for keeping your voice so steady- no one would have been able to tell your heart was pounding just from being so close to him. He smirked down at you.

“Certainly. And I admire your dedication to your job. It does make me curious though.” At the confused expression on your face, he continued. “All this overtime has got to be leaving you stressed. I’m just curious as to how you go about  _relieving_  that tension.” The way he stressed his words made it impossible to mistake his meaning.

There was no way you were able to control the blush that overtook you. Your cheeks burned as you tried to think of a response. Grinning a little at your reaction, Gadreel clarified. “Yoga, perhaps. Or meditation. What’s your secret?”, he asked with exaggerated innocence. You gave him your best bitchface, still trying to cool your flaming cheeks. He didn’t bother to hide his smirk.

“Neither,” you shot back sarcastically. “I practice karate on the side. That way, I can take out my aggression AND learn how to deal with a-holes if I have to.”

He tossed back his head, laughing at your response. To your annoyance, all you could focus on was the thick column of his neck. Damn you were horny. He calmed down and stared at you, grin still firmly in place. “Well, if I see any a-holes, I’ll let you know. You can be my brave defender. Although,” he paused, “there are other ways to release tension. You ever have a massage before?”

Thrown off by the unexpected turn of events, you could only shake your head no. He wouldn’t really…would he? The question was answered for you when he put down the ladder and gestured to you. “May I? I’ve been told I have very skilled hands.”

Holy shit, there were so many ways to answer that, none of them PG. You nodded mutely, unable to form a coherent sentence. He slid behind you, cracking his knuckles and rolling his head from side to side. The anticipation was killing you as you waited for him to get situated behind you. You jumped a little at the first touch and he pressed down more firmly to keep you in place. A loud moan was ripped from your throat as he worked his thumbs into the muscles of your neck and shoulders. You would have been embarrassed at the sound, but you were so far gone that you were barely aware of anything. He hadn’t been kidding about the skilled hands thing. Moans continued to pour out of you as he worked his way down your back. Something this good had to be a sin. Time became irrelevant as you lost yourself in the feeling of his hands on you. It was only when you felt his breath on your neck that you were aware of him leaning down over you. A small whimper escaped as he whispered, “Do you like that? It sounds like you do. Such delectable noises. I wonder what other noises I can pull from you.”

Before you could process his words, he spun you around, one arm going around your waist as the other hand cupped the back of your head. He pulled you into a fierce kiss, prying your mouth open with his tongue. You mewled against him, eagerly returning the  kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you held him flush against you. Holding him so close, you could feel the full, hard length of him pressed against your center. You whimpered against his mouth, pussy aching with the need to feel him buried in you. He tore his mouth from yours with a snarl.

“Do you feel what you do to me? That’s because of you. I’ve wanted this for so long and now I aim to have you.” He dove for your neck, immediately latching on and sucking hard. A cry tore from your mouth; this was everything you imagined and so much more. His plush lips moved across your throat as he nipped and sucked at your skin, soothing the sting of it away with his tongue. It was impossible to keep quiet; you were just thankful the two of you were alone in the building. You ground your hips against his, desperate for friction. He growled against your neck, sending the most delicious vibrations through you. Pulling away, Gadreel turned with you in his arms and shoved you against the wall.  Not giving you a chance to recover, he whipped your top off over your head and expertly removed your bra. You kicked off your shoes and socks, eager to feel him in you. He reached for the fly of your pants as you ripped open his uniform, running your hands down his chest. You couldn’t resist raking your nails down his front.

He huffed out a chuckle and pushed your pants down your legs, taking your panties with them. Completely naked before him, you suddenly felt very vulnerable. He was still clothed for the most part, uniform hanging off his shoulders. The lust in his eyes as he took all of you in was unmistakable. Shuddering slightly, Gadreel leaned in close to rest his forehead against yours. “From the moment I saw you, I needed to have you. All that you are; your face, your body, the crinkle in your brow when lost in thought. Your smile. All of it is so very you. And right now,” he thrust his hips forward, his clothed cock rubbing against your dripping pussy, “I need you. I need your mouth on mine. I need to taste the salt of your skin. I need to feel your cunt around me as I make you come. So please, say you’ll let me.”

“Yes Gadreel, oh god yes,” you panted out. He groaned at your words, claiming you in another kiss. His hands ran up your body to cup your breasts. He squeezed them roughly, tweaking the nipples to hard peaks. You arched up into the touch, squirming against the wall. The cool plaster was a stark contrast to his heated flesh and only added to the sea of feeling you were drowning in. When the need for air became too great, he kissed his way down your throat, stopping to suck another mark where your neck met your shoulder. You moaned at the idea that he was marking you for all to see. He continued lower, licking across the top of your breasts.  He took one into his mouth, sucking at it and scraping the nipple with the barest hint of teeth. Your nails dug into his back, completely lost to the sensation. He moaned against you, sending ripples of pleasure through you. His free hand traveled down your side, caressing your soft skin. It was only when you felt his thumb brush against your clit that you noticed its destination.

Gadreel rubbed two fingers along your outer lips, working you up even further. You whined, bucking your hips into his touch. You needed more dammit! He ignored the needy sound, slowly running a his fingers along your slit. He let out a harsh groan when he felt how wet you were for him, sparks shooting through you at the sound and feel of it. Slowly, much slower than you would have liked, he eased the tip of one finger in. Your slick pussy took him easily as you tried to get him to go faster. He pushed in deeper, and you groaned. The feeling of finally having something in you should have been enough, but all it did was make you crave more. You needed his cock in you. Gadreel pumped his finger at a torturous pace, the tease. You shook when he added a second finger; the pressure in your belly was increasing as you approached the edge. You were so close to coming. Naturally, that was when Gadreel decided to pull his fingers free from you. You cried out in protest.

Again, he ignored your pleas, releasing your breast and bringing his hand up to his mouth. You could see the shiny slick coating it as he sucked his fingers into his mouth with a loud moan. Watching him suck your juices off his fingers sent a fresh rush of arousal to your cunt. Pulling his fingers free with a noisy pop, he eyed you, pupils blown so wide only a sliver of green surrounded them. He dropped to his knees without a word, knocking you off balance as he hauled one of your legs over his shoulder. You gripped onto his hair, burying your fingers in the soft strands. Something told you that you’d need something to hold onto for this ride.

Gadreel paused for a moment to inhale deeply, taking in the scent of your arousal. You mewled helplessly, desperate to have his mouth on you. Evidently, he decided he was done teasing, lunging for your cunt to lick a long line up your slit. You threw your head back against the wall, whimpering out Gadreel’s name. He dove in with gusto, lapping at you with noisy glee. The room filed with the sound of your cries, accompanied by the slurp of Gadreel’s tongue against you. He seemed unaware of the steady stream of moans leaving him, just as lost as you were. He thrust his tongue inside as deep as it could go, then licked up to play with your clit. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue before wrapping both lips around it and sucking. He tightened the grip he had on your hips as you instinctively bucked up into it.

He kept alternating between licking at your clit and sucking it into his mouth. It was impossible for you to hold still by the point; you thrashed about, the only thing holding you upright was Gadreel. You were so close to the edge that you didn’t feel one of his hands leave your hip. The feeling of having three fingers shoved into your aching cunt caught you off guard. It was too much- you came hard, calling out his name in a choked scream. He didn’t let up, fucking you with his hand as you continued to come, drawing it out until it was almost painful. You tugged his hair, conveying without words that you needed to be allowed down. He made a noise of protest, the rumble of it going through your already overstimulated pussy. You pleaded with him, nearly sobbing with pleasure. Finally, he slowed his fingers to a stop and pulled his hand away, once again licking up your slick. You barely noticed, wrung out from the most powerful orgasm you’d ever had.

It was only when Gadreel lowered your leg to the ground and stood that you were brought back to the moment. His belt buckle jingled harshly against the floor as he undid his pants and let them fall. He pushed down his boxers just enough to pull his leaking cock out, precum spilling from the tip. You moaned at his size, a surge of heat going through you despite the mindblowing orgasm you’d just had. He was so long and thick and you wanted him in you already. Gadreel gripped his cock tight, pumping it a few times before lining up with your entrance. He brushed the purple head back and forth over your clit, drawing groans from both of you. You brought a leg up to his waist, drawing him in closer.

He slowly slid into you, head thrown back and jaw clenched so tightly you worried he’d chip a tooth. Once he was fully seated inside you, hot and pulsing and so damn BIG, he took a moment to allow both of you to adjust. You were both panting hard, trying desperately to get enough breaths. After what seemed like hours, he slid his palms to the back of your thighs, silently ordering you to jump. You did, wrapping both legs around him. Braced between Gadreel and the wall, you had nowhere to go, not that you would rather be anywhere but here. You pushed his uniform off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Your arms wound around him, hands coming up and around his shoulders. You needed to feel Gadreel’s skin under your hands, not coveralls. Gadreel braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other staying wrapped around your hips for support. He finally managed to look you in the eye, lust dominating his features. He kissed you hard, a kiss that laid claim to you. You returned it with equal fervor; you were his now, just as he was yours.

Drawing back slowly, he thrust in without hurry. He moaned against your mouth, “Fuck woman. So wet for me.” The feeling of his cock finally inside you had you sighing in relief- as magnificent as his hands and mouth had been, this is what you’d been craving. He dragged along your inner walls, pulling incoherent words and half formed sentences from you. The only words you could get out were “harder” or “more” or “oh just like that”. He was faring no better, chanting your name. He nestled into the crook of your neck once more, peppering it with kisses. His thrusts got faster and faster, pistoning into you with almost bruising force. You were definitely going to have trouble walking tomorrow, but it was worth it to have him in you.

The sound of skin slapping skin surrounded you, adding to your panting moans and silent cursing. Again, you felt your belly start to tighten, release so close you could almost taste it. Gadreel changed the angle of his hips and light burst behind your eyes as the head of his cock brushed against your g-spot.  You clutched at him harder, nails almost drawing blood at this point. Keeping his hips at that angle, he thrust in harder still, driving into your g-spot over and over again. You whimpered with each thrust, desperate to come. Raising his head from where he was sucking another hickey on your neck, he leaned in close to whisper, “Tell me what you need, gorgeous girl. Tell me, and I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you whatever you want, whatever you need. Just tell me.”

You willed your mouth to work, needing to let him know. “Gadreel,” you panted, “Need to come, gotta come. Need to feel you come with me. Make me come all over your cock.”

He growled in you ear, snaking the hand braced on the wall down between your bodies. He brushed his thumb against your clit and ordered, “Then come.”

You back bowed against the wall with the force of your orgasm. Gadreel’s name was ripped from you with a scream as you clenched down hard on him. The next day, he’d tell you about the crescent shaped scars on his back from your nails finally breaking skin. You spiraled higher and higher and just as you were about to come down, Gadreel released inside you, shouting your name. Feeling him fill you with all he had to offer reignited your own climax, pussy spasming. It went on and on until the painful oversensitivity threatened to set in again. It felt like ages before he gradually slowed down to a stop, still buried deep in you.  You both were panting hard, struggling to catch your breath and calm your racing hearts. A shiver ran through you when he softened and slipped free from your pussy with an obscene squelch. Your combined release trickled down your leg, hot and sticky.

Caged in his arms, you leaned up to kiss him. He returned it gently, tenderly cupping your face with one hand. Breaking for air, he nuzzled into your hair, breathing deeply to take in your scent. You curled into his chest, relishing the heat of him. After a while, you drew apart to get dressed. Clothes back on, you turned toward him. There was no awkward silence as you half expected there to be after fucking your co-worker  _while_  at work. Instead, Gadreel wrapped an arm around your shoulders and picked up the long forgotten ladder. You cuddled into his side, and together you locked shut off the lights and locked up the room. The halls were quiet as he steered you toward the supply closet to put the step ladder away. As he put it back in place, you glanced inside curiously. The closet was much more spacious than you would have guessed. A devious thought came to  you.

“You know Gad, it’s awfully roomy in here. I bet someone could have all kinds of fun if they wanted to.” Looking up at him, you saw the heat flare in his eyes. He gripped your hand tight, slowly drawing you into the closet with him.

“Are you sure? You might need a closer look,” he teased back, locking the door behind you. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
